


Safe Search

by LostCosmodon



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adam Maitland - Freeform, Beetlejuice - Freeform, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tentacles, adam gets railed, degrading, how the fuck you tag, they fuck that is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCosmodon/pseuds/LostCosmodon
Summary: Adam needs his wife and adoptive daughter to set safe search on his phone, but someone messes with it
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Safe Search

It was mid-afternoon and Lydia was still at school, Delia out on errands, Charles at work, and Barbara working in the basement. Adam relaxed on the couch. Patting on his phone, entering his password (it was him and Barbara’s anniversary) and unlocking it. For a few minutes, he browsed around on tumblr and Instagram, and a couple other apps Lydia suggested to him. He eventually sighed, bored and wanting to get inspired for another fun art project he could do with the family. Family? Did he really just call the Deetz and Beej his family? At this point, he supposed they were. 

Adam thought to himself, he was lucky to have his family. He smiled and pressed the internet app, pausing at the unfamiliar logo on his phone. Lydia and Barbara had set safe search on for him, maybe this was one of the blocked sites. But that would mean someone turned safe search off. Confused, Adam studied the logo, it... seemed familiar but he wasn’t sure of it. Trying to get a better look His thumb slipped, swiping down to the video playing and his eyes met something shocking. 

“O-oh my...” Adams eyes widened, his eyes meeting two men- naked. Insinuating coitus. Doing the devils tango. Two men fucking. Luckily Adam’s phone sound was very low, but he could still clearly hear the soft moans coming from his screen. Adam bit his lip, eagerly watched the men, drinking up all the desperate sounds he heard the taker making. God, he wished that were him. He shifted in his seat, moaning softly along with the video. He palmed himself through his jeans, biting his lip. He surprised himself, was he already—? “Whatcha up to, A-dog?” Beetlejuice slithered his head over Adam’s shoulder, standing behind the sofa. Adam jumped and yelped, not expecting the visitor. 

Beetlejuice appeared next to Adam, trying to look at his phone screen. Adam held the phone to his chest, thankful for the low volume. Beetlejuice’s ears twitched, a trait Adam noticed whenever Beetlejuice heard something he liked—wait. That meant... “Damn, someone’s gettin’ it. Thought you had safe search on that thing... decide to be a bad boy today?” Beetlejuice gave Adam a knowing smirk, causing the brunette to coil in on himself. Taking the opportunity, the demon snatched his phone, cranking the volume up and staring at the screen. Adam heard everything, the moans, the sound of skin on skin, and especially his own uneven breaths. “Wanna try this?” Beetlejuice turned the screen towards him. Adam felt his face turn red, eyes widening as the one man was mercilessly pounded, face down in the bed. “Baby, you’re already touching yourself, huh?”

Before he knew it, Beetlejuice was on top of him, grinding against his clothed erection. Adam gasped, staring up at the man above him. “Damn. That really got ya’ worked up, didn’t it babe?” Beetlejuice moved to mouth over Adam’s neck, causing him to shiver beneath him. Beetlejuice snaked a hand to palm Adam, who moaned, rutting against the newfound pressure. “You... really wanna? Here?” Adam nodded, yanking the demon into a needy kiss, teeth and skin smashing together. “I know it was you,” he whispered against Beetlejuice’s lips, “...thank you.” Soon Adam’s shirt was being tugged on, the first few buttons undone. “Leave it.” Beetlejuice nodded and moved down to mouth over Adam’s bulge, causing the ghost to make a lewd sound neither knew he could. “Fuck... Adam, can I-?” Beetlejuice hooked his fingers into Adam’s pants and underwear, asking for permission to tug them off. 

“What‘re you waiting for?” With that, Beetlejuice yanked off Adam’s pants, immediately grabbing onto his member. Adam lifted a hand to pet Beetlejuice’s hair, gently pushing his face down towards his dick. “C‘mon Beej...” Adam continued to direct Beetlejuice towards his crotch, to which the demon complied. He mewled as he felt the long tongue wrap around his dick, biting down on his lip immediately. Beetlejuice wrapped his lips around Adam, sliding the member down his throat with ease. The ghost groaned at the warmth, gripping hard at green hair. He gasped and shuddered, his hips rocking in motion with Beetlejuice’s head. The demon hummed, sending sweet vibrations along Adam’s dick, making the ghost pant and gasp for more. He tugged at his hair, causing Beetlejuice to hum more in pleasure, digging his nails into Adam’s thighs. He pulled off with a wet pop, smacking his lips pervertedly. 

Adam keened, running his thumb along his bottom lip. “Lawrence... please...” At that, the demon hopped up and tore off the ghosts shirt. He flipped Adam around, grabbing and raising his ass, lining up his mouth to the tight hole. In slid his tongue, lapping around Adam’s insides, coaxing delicious moans and whines from the ghost. Adam felt his body growing hotter, he needed more. “L’rence i need more... do me, take me, mmm please...” his wish was soon granted as he felt Beetlejuice’s thick cock drive itself into him. Adam choked, gasping... was that a tentacle? “B-beetlejuice... what?” Adam breathed, whining as he felt the writing appendage caress his insides. Adam bit his lip, this was new, and he liked it. When Beetlejuice began to move was when he noticed the size of it. It was huge, and it fit. His thighs felt slick, the tentacle had to be rather slimy, and god he loved that thought. 

He buried his face into the cushion, being fucked into the couch harshly. He felt Beetlejuice lean down and bite his lobe, causing him to shiver. “Fuck! Mm hurt me! Please!” Adam couldn’t believe his own ears— did he say that? Beetlejuice obliged anyways, digging his nails into Adam’s hips, enough to draw a little blood. He felt teeth nibble his shoulder and bite down, a long tongue lapping at the wound before moving to his neck and repeating the process. Adam felt himself get pushed harder against the sofa, Beetlejuice having summoned a arm from his stomach to push the man down. He heard flesh against flesh, his ass beginning to hurt. He suddenly jolted and yelped, feeling his sweet spot get hit. Beetlejuice just grunted and pounded his cock into the sensitive bundle of nerves until Adam came on the couch, but Beetlejuice wasn’t finished.

“Not yet, baby boy, you’re getting all o’ me.” Adam whines as his prostate was over stimulated, the demon still mercilessly slamming into it. “Ah—! Daddy! Stop! Please! No—“ The ghost twitched as hell felt himself come again, seeing white and suddenly feeling a warm and gooey sensation film him. Beetlejuice pulled out, kissing Adam’s neck and rubbing his back gently. “Baby won’t be able to walk... Adam, you called me daddy.” Adam didn’t bare to look the man in the eye. “...s’what got me to cum~” Of course it did, that motherfucker. “Beej... fuck... I love you.” Beetlejuice smiles, snapping his fingers and cleaning them both up. “I know, babe. Cookie?” Beetlejuice summoned snacks out of nowhere and handed them to Adam, who eagerly took them. “I l-liked your... tentacle...” the demon beamed, wrapping his arm around Adam and giving a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “I’ll give it to ya again some time.”


End file.
